User talk:Batno mercy/Build:E/R Sanctum Cay Runner
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favoured: #Works fine for me.—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 11:33, 31 January 2007 (CST) #Works fine for me too - benjitheouf #Same here.Cheese Slaya 20:58, 6 February 2007 (CST) Unfavoured: # (Your Vote Here) Discusion I watched my friend run it as a warrior and me being an ele guy, decided to try it for myself as an ele. It definatly works fine...actually its pretty easy to run. Im not sure about which is faster though. As an ele, you run faster, but on the other hand, you need to recaste every 20s or so. The end part is easier though, all you do is stand there and recast. The Warrior version is a little more iffy IMHO, because i watched my friend die a few times due to a bad boss spawn or getting stuck. (however he could just be a bad runner) I made the run in one try with this...however knowing other places to make cash, I wont be using it. This is just for eles who dont want to farm and preffer running.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 21:17, 26 January 2007 (CST) :Very interesting. Though I don't normally run sanctum, this looks like a safer bet than the W/Mo sanctum runner. --8765 02:15, 27 January 2007 (CST) Yes its just too easy. If there is any hard part, its when you are tanking and the whatchamacallits, use somesort of burn skill on you. I use troll unguent and then the obi cylce ends to early (3 sec cast of troll) and they can strip me, luckily every time that happened i had sliver on. Nice thing is you can farm on the way lol.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 04:02, 27 January 2007 (CST) Yea nothing against this build, but I ran sanctum cay for the first time ever with an assassin and only 1 run skill :P I just dont think it needs a build, maybe make this a base run build and it could be great. -Samurai-JM- Feigned neutrality, deadly pardox and dark escape? (wait taht wont work because enchants will get stripped) What did you use then?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 05:14, 1 February 2007 (CST) :: dissagree. you ran with one skill, but what did you use to tank out the visizer boat summoning part? Sephine 10:13, 5 February 2007 (CST) I dont run this with a warrior but can anyone tell me which is faster and or more reliable? Added the video guide. As you can see I was laggy, a little rubberbandy and had some of the worst boss spawns, yet I made it safe and sound on the first take.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 03:44, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Income how much is a sanctum cay run? how many people in a party? because i run droks with my derv and sometimes die and watse time. i get about 40k/day from droks. would this run be worth the $? --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 16:05, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Ive never run droks, but 40k a day? How long are the runs? How many? This run like droks is also dependant on the time of day, Ive gone to both beacons and SC at 10:00 at night with no one there asking for runs, but on a good day mid afternoon, you can get a PUG within seconds. They just group up and when you log in saying, "running mission 1k! pay at desert self invite!" they just get on board. If I used this as my income, Id say I could make 25k an hour at 1k each person and 12 min runs.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 17:07, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :weekends ftw